Chef Louis
Chef Louis is a chef who is infamous for trying to cook Sebastian in Disney's 1989 animated feature film, The Little Mermaid. He apparently loves his job, possibly to an almost unhealthy extent. Background Personality An eccentric chef with a French accent, he is obsessed with cooking and clearly takes great pleasure in it, dancing and spinning around his kitchen while singing about the things he's cooking while doing things that make the hidden Sebastian want to throw up--but that's probably just because all the dishes involve fish or other sea creatures. He's got a hair-trigger temper, which flares up and causes him to get in trouble with Carlotta when he destroys the kitchen while chasing Sebastian. If the sequel is any evidence, his relationships with Sebastian and Carlotta have not improved, though he's still in the royal family's employ anyway and is seen preparing a massive cake for Melody's birthday. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid Chef Louis only appears in two scenes of the film. He first appears in a kitchen of Prince Eric's Castle, cooking fish dinners for Ariel, Prince Eric and Grimsby. Sebastian the crab comes into the kitchen to hide, but Louis eventually spots him and attempts to cook him. As Sebastian attempts to escape, Louis chases him around the kitchen, causing a big mess in the process (Sebastian pinches him on the nose, Louis gets his hand burned on a hot stove, and a large pot falls on his foot). Eric's maid Carlotta, who has heard loud, crashing sounds coming from the kitchen, goes over to investigate to find Louis trashing the kitchen. Carlotta angrily demands Louis what he is doing, to which Louis sheepishly expresses his sorriness, smiling nervously. He reappears at the film's finale, onboard the wedding ship for Prince Eric and Princess Ariel, where he spots Sebastian on top of the wedding cake, and resumes pursuing the crab. But Sebastian uses his claws to cut a rope to stop Louis, who gets whacked in the face by a wood beam, causing all but two of his teeth to break and fall out of his mouth. Louis then faints as Sebastian jumps off the ship and celebrate his victory over the relentless chef. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Louis appears in three scenes in the direct-to-video sequel. His first scene shows him preparing Melody's birthday cake. He then chases Sebastian around the dance hall after he lands in Melody's cake during her party. In the end of the film, he is grabbed by Carlotta and they both jump into the sea. The Little Mermaid (TV series) Occasionally, his rivalry with Sebastian comes up for comedy, but his appearance will always be very brief and usually not really relative to the plot. In ''The Little Mermaid series, Chef Louis steps on a whisk which lands in the water, which Ariel finds and calls it a "Whirly twirly". ''Marsupilami (TV series) In ''Marsupilami, Chef Louis appears in multiple episodes: in one he is an angry hotel guest who discovers that the hotel manager is none other than Sebastian. ''Aladdin (TV series) While Chef Louis doesn't actually appear in the ''Aladdin TV series, Genie transforms into him in many episodes. Genie first transforms into him in "Raiders of the Lost Shark", where he tries to prepare "turkey surprise" for Aladdin (using live ingredients, including Iago for the "turkey") but is politely turned down. Like Chef Louis, Genie tries to cook a living animal, being Iago while Chef Louis tries to cook Sebastian. ''House of Mouse'' He appears in the episode "Goofy's Menu Magic", where he does a short onstage act in which he tries to cook Sebastian again. He is later asked by Mickey Mouse to take over in the kitchen since their cook, Gus Goose, has eaten all the food for that night, but he tells Mickey "This cook is booked!" Disney Parks Tokyo Disney Resort Chef Louis makes occasional appearances as a walkaround character in Tokyo DisneySea near Mermaid Lagoon. Gallery Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Chefs Category:Disney characters Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:French characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Raw Toonage Characters Category:European characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Marsupilami Characters Category:Neutral Characters